


Фантомы

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mystery, Past Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Кагами заподозрил неладное примерно на третьем месяце знакомства.Было написано на Куроко-но-крипи!недельку-2014, на тему «Потусторонние сущности».





	Фантомы

**Author's Note:**

> Идея при логическом препарировании несостоятельна, но страшилка на то и страшилка, чтобы не особо заморачиваться логикой и обоснуем ^^

Кагами заподозрил неладное примерно на третьем месяце знакомства.

В баскетбольном клубе казалось проще не думать и не замечать разные тревожащие мелочи — там было некогда отвлекаться на посторонние мысли, все заслоняла необоходимость прыгать, бегать, вести мяч и забивать. На тренировках, на матчах, на очередных еще более суровых тренировках — была только командная игра и смутное ощущение чужого присутствия где-то сбоку.

Пожалуй, лишь во время игры Кагами чувствовал Куроко постоянно.

Но в остальные моменты, когда появлялась возможность остановиться, задуматься и приглядеться…

Куроко передвигался абсолютно бесшумно и незаметно. А еще очень быстро, так, словно умудрялся почти одновременно находиться в нескольких местах сразу. Такое возможно, только если уметь проходить сквозь стены!

Вдобавок Кагами никогда не видел, чтобы он нормально ел. Вся еда, которую Кагами, пригласив Куроко в гости под предлогом тренировок, накладывал ему в тарелку, загадочным образом молниеносно исчезала, стоило на мгновение отвернуться.

Куроко не любил яркое солнце, и в погожие дни словно выцветал, становясь еще более незаметным и блеклым. А иногда и вовсе казалось, что он не отбрасывает тени.

И самое главное — никто не знал, где именно Куроко живет, не видел его родителей или других родственников. Кагами несколько раз пытался за ним проследить, но постоянно терял в метро, а все попытки напроситься в гости Куроко игнорировал, изображая вежливое непонимание.

Время шло, приближался Зимний кубок, тренировки стали такими, что не оставалось и свободной минуты продохнуть. И Кагами так нестерпимо хотелось победить, доказать, добиться заветной цели, что он почти забыл о своих странных подозрениях.

Пока однажды не подобрал забытую Куроко книжку, закладкой в которой была полоска тонкой рисовой бумаги с иероглифами, которые Кагами не смог прочитать. Он видел такие бумажки в храмах на праздники — кажется, они назывались фудами, и на них писали молитвы…

И заклинания.

Кагами не спал всю ночь: стоило на мгновение сомкнуть глаза — и зыбкое голубоватое сияние крепко опутывало ноги, чтобы сдернуть с кровати и затянуть в бездонную темноту. Кагами вздрагивал, просыпался, долго лежал на влажных простынях, вслушиваясь в тиканье часов… засыпал снова… и торопливо просыпался от нового вязкого кошмара.

Он никогда не верил в мистику и потусторонние силы, скептически относился к детским рассказам-страшилкам и ничего не боялся (кроме, разве что, собак). Но смутное и тошнотворно липкое ощущение тревоги, предчувствие, что должно случиться что-то важное и, возможно, страшное, все не давало ему покоя.

Кагами не привык колебаться.

Поэтому уже через два дня он, дождавшись, пока уйдут все остальные, решительно подошел к Куроко в раздевалке, пихнул ему в руки книгу и прямо спросил:

— Ты ведь настоящий фантом? В смысле, пр… привидение?..

И тут же ощутил себя абсолютным, непроходимым идиотом. Настолько, что захотелось добровольно провалиться в ту бездонную темноту, куда его затягивало в кошмарах, — лишь бы спастись от этой нелепой ситуации, от дурацкого чувства стыда.

Куроко смотрел на него долго и очень внимательно, и его блеклые глаза, как всегда, ничего не выражали. Потом он устало вздохнул, натянул через голову чистую футболку и наконец объявил:

— Я человек. Именно поэтому я должен сделать так, чтобы в Зимнем кубке победил Сейрин.

И ушел, больше ничего не став пояснять. А Кагами не решился за ним идти, потому что все еще было стыдно. Да и ответил бы на расспросы Куроко наверняка только новыми загадками.

Вечером Кагами после ужина выпотрошил сумку, пытаясь найти тетрадь по физике, в надежде хоть немного подтянуть запущенную из-за тренировок учебу, но вместо этого на диван вылетел сложенный вдвое пожелтевший листок. Кажется, газетная вырезка годичной давности. На полях было написано карандашом: «Проигрыш поможет им освободиться».

Кагами недоуменно нахмурился, развернул листок.

И выронил.

В небольшой статье в высокопарных выражениях рассказывалось о «невероятной трагедии» и «безвременной утрате»: в канун выпускного в спортзале средней школы Тейко начался пожар.

Слишком поздно приехавшие пожарные извлекли из огня пять неопознаваемых тел.


End file.
